


thunderstrikes path

by SylvieTheCatgender



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Not Beta Read, Other, Warrior Cats AU, alternative universe - cats, alternative universe - warrior cats, denki was a kittypet, i wont change the rating untill then tho so, idk this doesnt rlly have alot of a planned story so the alligices will change around sometimes, ok update the death is at the second to last chapter, theres death at some point ?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieTheCatgender/pseuds/SylvieTheCatgender
Summary: i just wanted to try n write smth long for my mha/warriors au, ill make up shit if i dont forget abt this, i wanted to make a novella type work even tho im not the best at writing things more then like a sentence or two (first chapter is alligences feel free to skip that)
Relationships: slight kanimari denki/sero hanta, yaoyorozu momo/jirou kyouka if you squint
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

ALLIGENCES  
windclan  
Leader - loudstar - a sleek yellow furred tom with long whiskers and a unusual loud voice (present mic)  
Deputy - dryeyes -a shaggy furred black tom with bandages found from a twoleg place trashcan with eyes that look like he hasnt slept in many moons (aizawa)  
Medicine cat - roundbelly - a big round thickfurred yellow tom with white stripes and big round eyes (fatgum) (apprentice - stickypaw)  
WARRIORS:  
Hawkwing - a big yellow tom with red accents, is excellent at hunting birds (hawks) (apprentice - electropaw)  
Harepounce - a white she-cat with dark-brown patches, with a bushy tail and long ears that make her look like a rabbit (miriko) (apprentice - sharppaw)  
APPRENTICES  
electropaw - a darkpurple thin she-cat with ears that are longer than usual (jirou)  
sharppaw - a sleek but thickfurred battlescared black like the nightsky with gray spots she cat with a pelt thats sharp and unusually sharp claws (momo)  
stickypaw - a black tom with floppy ears, his fur is said to be sticky because he rolled in some mud moons ago (sero)

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS:  
Thunder- yellow thick-furred tom with black stripes thats said to look like what a thunderstorm looks like (kanimari)  
mud - tall big red tom with a sleek tail with a big bushy tip at the end of the tail, hes said to be sturdy as a rock (kirishima)  
Gentle - a big well groomed kittypet with a gray pelt who goes into the forest and hurts other cats (gentle)  
Love - a small pink-sh red kittypet that follows gentle around and is there for help (la brava)


	2. prologe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dances* i do not know how to ryme or write prophecies

a starclan cat gazed over to windclan, looking worried, they didnt have many clanmembers so they wanted to help, he looked into the future and foresaw a small yellow cat joining them, the clan thought they wouldnt be getting more cats, they sent the clan a prochecy  
"a small spark will appear in your clan, striking like thunder towards you"  
when the windclan cats got the prochecy, they were confused, thinking this was about thunderstar of thunderclan


	3. actual chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am once again reminding you i am not a writer *dances* also i forgot to add this in thetags but this is not beta read nor spell checked

a small kittypet was laying in his bed the twolegs gave him, sleeping peacefully, he decided he wanted he go into the woods for abit, nothing will hurt him if he went out on a walk, he got up, streched his legs, went out the cat door and straight into the woods he went, atfirst he hesitated, but then he thought that since he got here he had to go in, he went in, he saw pretty flowers and butterflies, he managed to catch a mouse for himself at one point, suddently a big, tall gray cat started to attack him, out of nowhere thunder tried to escape but that didnt happen, he was yelping in pain "lets go gentle ! way to go!" another cat said, cheering on, this wasnt like this for a minute or two before a big sturdy red tom scared the other two cats away, turning towards the badly bleeding kittypet "im so sorry they hurt you, they usually come to attack othercats for no reason" he red tom mewed "i know a place where you might be able to stay if they accept" the yellow and black tom looking at them, panting heavily still trying to process what happened, mud checked his collar for a name, and told the tom to follow him


	4. actual chapter 2

"excuse me, loudstar" the red tom panted, they had ran for along time, knowing the loner since he liked to go around the clans and talk to the others "yes what is it mud' responded loudstar with his loudvoice  
mud loooked over, nveriously "a cat has been hurt by gentle, a local kittypet that has been hurting others for awhile, it hasnt been this bad, so i wondered if you could let him stay for awhile? maybe teach him how to fight back?" loudstar looked at the yellow tom, panting heavily, bleeding heavily "take him to the medicine cat" when thunder fainted, "hold we'll take him to the medicine cat" said a darkpurpled and a battlescarred black cat, taking the bleeding cat and slowly getting him in the medicine den  
"hm, does he have a name" loudstar meowed "his name is thunder" replied mud  
"we'll take in thunder, he deserves it honestly" replied loudstar


	5. actual chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for them being so short just kidding fuck you

thunder slowly started being contious again, hearing two cats talk "see? it isnt so hard to put cobwebs!" a higher voice said "your doing a great job as an apprentice!" thunder opened his eyes, looking around "where am i" he said, tired "in windclan territory" said a floppyeared black tom, appearing in his view "my names stickypaw by the way!" thunder started to get up, shakey still "please stay here and laydown, the cobwebs should absorb every blood once in afew moments" said another tom behind him, thunder dropped layed down, with his head lightheaded and felt like he could pass out again "its alright, usually an attack from a heavily scratching cat will take about a day or two to heal" the other tom said, stickypaw returned with a mouse "you should eat for abit, you look kinda hungry" thunder ate the mouse and drifted off to sleep again


	6. actual chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no fuckingway a longer chapter  
> i hate school

a day passed and thunder woke up, still kinda woozy but its not like hes on fire anymore "your fine and well you may now go outside the medicine den" "medcine den?" thought the cat, walking out, loudstar immidiatly appeared infront of him "HELLLOOOO!!! HOW ARE YOU DOING NOW" thunder was shocked at his loud voice "w-well?" remind the yellow tom "come with me at the front of the tallrock!' the bigger tom started to run, thunder chased to him, stopping infront of the rock, there loudstar was  
loudstar's loud voice was heard again   
"thunder, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as thunderpaw. Your mentor will be dryeyes. I hope dryeyes will pass down all he knows on to you." "thundrpaw! "thunderpaw!" "thunderpaw!" the crowd chanted thunderpaw looks at everyone confused, why him? he heard the stories from the neighborhood about the cats in the forest, he kinda felt like he didnt desevre it, why? he decided he was going to ask loudstar after this ceremony  
'dryeyes, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from thunderstar, and you have shown yourself to be strong and stealhy. You will be the mentor of , and I expect you to pass on all you know to thunderpaw." everyone kept cheering thunderpaw's, name, and he still didnt understand why he was chosen, suddendly dryeyes rips his already badly scarred kittypet collar off, and then they both touch noses  
\---  
after awhile, when the moon is rising, he went to loudstar "loudstar many i ask a question" asked the apprentice "yes what is it" "why did you choose me to be an apprentice?" thunderpaw meowed "i have heard some storys about these clans by some cats in the neighborhood and i dont rlly think im fit for it" "well you see, many cats dont, think of you as like a spark , but when you grow stonger, it turns into a thunderstorm" thunderpaw nodded "any cat can be a warrior"


	7. actual chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m

thunderpaw woke up and went to his first day as an apprentice to dryeyes, he saw electropaw, hareprounce, hawkwing, sharppaw and dryeyes waiting for him "alright, the first hing you learn is how to defent yourself, sharppaw, attack thunderpaw, make sure not to damage him however" sharppaw nodded pouncing on him "make sure if theyre belly is exposed to mostly hurt them theyre" shouted dryeyes, with thunedrpaw trying to push her away "be sure to also make some damage to the eyes and throat that will stun them for abit" he tried to do thst to sharppaw but since her fur is sharp he hurt himself in the process "goodjob" said dryeyes, nodding with hawkwing and harepounce "someones comming" said electropaw, with them looking over to thunderstar, the leader of thunderclan, walking around with mud and a small green cat with darker patches "what are you doing in windclan terrritory" asked dryeyes, angerly "were showing are new apprentice around, with mud since he knows the areas the best" said the big yellow tom "alright, but be quick as possible" "alright alright were going" said the yellowtom with the smaller greentom scarred and quickly ran away, they continued theyre training session


	8. actual chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah i am not creative

thunderpaw finnished his training, and decided he wanted to walk around, you know, see the territories from afar, walking alittle bit towards the forest, when suddently the medicine cat, roundbelly asked "where are you going?" "little bit to see the other territories, i wont be that far away, just to see them from the distence" suddently the small black cat appeared "can i please come with you? what if something hurts you and you need to be treated?" asked stickypaw "thats a great idea! lets go! race ya!" said thunderpaw stickypaw quickly went after him, not to loose him, roundbelly decided to look for herbs in a nearby area just incase they get attacked and need alittle help since roundbelly knew abit of fighting, not much ofcourse because hes a medicine cat but enough to defend two apprentices


	9. actual chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is strting to finnish finnaly !!!!!!! also tw for cat death in this one

stickypaw and thunderpaw slowly went threw the forest, just incase there a mouse to catch here and there "dont you hear something?" "its probably roundbelly his footsteps can be heard" "its not his i know that because im his apprentice" they then noticed some orange creature running in the woods "must the roundbelly under that dark lighting dont you think?" "its daylight it wont be THAT dark for his fur to be like that" responded stickypaw, they slowly continued untill they knew, a fox attacked them, thunderpaw tried his best attacking the wild fox, he did some heafty damage, with roundbelly hearing this he went to defend the apprentices, doing much more heavy damage thanks to him being more big and heavy and naturally having more sharper claws  
meanwhile, harepounce and hawkwing and theyre apprentices sharppaw and electropaw are walking, electropaw hears something with her execelent ears and tells sharppaw to go to that direction, leaving theyre mentors alone, they notice theyre gone and begin to follow theyre scent  
meanwhile sharppaw and electropaw come and help thunderpaw and stickypaw, they defeat the fox after afew mintutes, all of them bloodied up and badly injured "thank you for saving us, i didnt think i would be able to survive" "thank starclan we were near" replied electropaw to stickypaw, they noticed that roundbelly passed out, stickyfur immediatly went to check if he was breathing "hes..... hes not breathing" hes aid, bringing terror to the others" "whats going on why did you run off" yelled harepounce "the other apprenciess were hurt by a fox, sadly it seems roundbelly has passed away" harepounce and hawkwing nodded and helped them go back to the windclan camp


	10. actual chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i lost count of this anyways end woohoo *dies*  
> also this is a long one bc like the 4 apprentices just get theyre warrior names in the end and thank the warriors wiki for a copy n paste

roundbelly's body was slowly dragged to the center of the clan, the cats surronded his body, sharing tonges about him, thunderpaw felt awful, he felt like he was the reason he died, if he didnt go to the forest noting would have happened, hes glad hes ok from the fox, only acouple of scars but noting else, everyone buried his body after the vigil ended, thunderpaw went to sleep for abit, he felt like he would feel better after this nap  
when he went to sleep, he roundbelly, he was confused because he thought he was dead "thunderpaw my friend" said the round tom "i see, you have became stronger, you came in the clan like a small spark, and now you grew into a big thunder, clever isnt it?" the smaller yellow tom tiled his head in confusion "you've become stronger, and id like to think you would be a nice deputy and maybe a leader one day" thunderpaw was suddently awoken by stickypaw "hurry up! loudstar said all of the apprentices should come!" thunderpaw started talking to where stickypaw was leading him, he was still confused about the dream, was it roundbellys spirit? or was this something that was made up by his brain 

sharppaw, electropaw, stickypaw and thunderpaw were infront of the tallrock, loudstar and dryeyes looking down on them  
" I, loudstar, leader of windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices." said loudstar, catching the attention of everyone "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. sharppaw, electropaw and thunderpaw , do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?  
"I do." replied everyone "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. sharppaw, from this moment on you will be known as sharppelt. StarClan honors your bravery, electropaw, from this moment on you will be known as electroear. starclan honors your loyalty, and lastly thunderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as thunderstrike. starclan honors your spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of windclan."  
"sharppelt! electroear! thunderstike!" everyone said, chanting, as thunderstrike was looking at the crowd he noticed the ghost of roundbelly, he smiled at him, dissapearing, he was confused but left it  
"um. what about me? asked stickypaw" "we wont forget you stickypaw! you must follow dryeyes to the moonpool since your mentor is dead" dryeyes nodded and led stickypaw to the moonpool

while thunderstrike went to his den, loudstar came to him "you know, i didnt believe that prochecy was true, but here we are! i hope one day you will be able to lead this clan thunderstrike!" "what do you mean? what prophecy" ask the yellow and black tom "well there a prophecy before you came, it said "a small spark will appear in your clan, striking like thunder towards you" we thought it was danger, but it seems its not, thank you for comming here, im glad i didnt leave you"

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be boring so this is ur chance to run away my good friend


End file.
